This invention relates generally to apparatus for processing container closures, caps, and similarly configured devices prior to use thereof, and more specifically relates to apparatus for orienting and feeding such devices, to thereby provide a stream of the items for further processing, e.g. by cap lining and testing apparatus, or for assembly or the like.
In the course of processing or assembling such objects as container closures, caps, lids or the like, a need often arises to uniformly orient the objects for the said processing or assembling operations. An example of such requirement occurs in connection with the apparatus disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,055,455, which patent is in the name of two of the present inventors herein, and assigned to the assignee of the instant application. Such apparatus is useful in lining and testing container closures, such as caps or the like, and includes capabilities for both emplacing liners into the closures and caps, and as well capabilities for testing the caps and closures for a variety of defects which would impair the usefulness of same. The caps or closures to be thereby processed, must, however, be presented to the apparatus as an incoming stream, wherein each cap is oriented with its open end facing in an upward direction; i.e. this is necessary in order that all appropriate functions of the lining and testing apparatus be performed.
In the past various apparatus have been known in the art, which act upon a population of randomly oriented such objects, to provide an output of commonly oriented objects--such as an in-line stream of caps oriented with the open ends facing upwardly. However, prior art apparatus enabling such result, have generally been of unduly complex design, and of commensurate high cost and reduced dependability.
In accordance with the foregoing, it may be regarded as an object of the present invention, to provide apparatus capable of orienting and ordering a population of randomly arranged caps, container closures, or similarly formed objects, to yield an output stream wherein all such objects are uniformly oriented, thereby facilitating further processing of the said objects.
It is a further object of the invention to provide apparatus of the foregoing character, useful in orienting and ordering container caps or closures or the like, to provide a continuous in-line stream of commonly oriented such devices, e.g. a continuous stream wherein all caps are oriented with their open ends facing in a common direction.
It is a further object of the invention, to provide apparatus of the foregoing character, which apparatus is of relatively simple and dependable design, and of consequent relatively low cost construction.